starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Caça estelar de escolta E-wing
O caça de escolta E-Wing era um caça para apenas um piloto, criado pela FreiTek Inc.. Foi o primeiro caça concebido totalmente sob o suporte da Nova República. No papel, o E-Wing poderia equiparar-se ou exceder-se à performance do X-wing em quase todos os aspectos, e foi concebido originalmente para substituir o antigo projeto nos serviçoa à Nova República. No entanto, o caça sofreu inúmeros problemas significantes quando foi implatando pela primeira vez nos esquadrões-de-frente, incluindo mal-funcionamento dos canhões lasers e das novas unidades de droides astromecânicos R7. Como resultado, muitos pilotos preferiram continuar com versões melhoradas das veneráveis X-Wing. Apesar dos problemas iniciais, modelos melhorados da E-Wing seriam amplamente utilizados pela Nova Reública, particularmente pela Quinta Frota e, mais tarde, pela Aliança Galática. Os caças teriam um papel significante em todos os combates da Crise Black Feet, durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, e posteriormente. Na época da Segunda Guerra Civil Galática, o E-Wing tinha sido aperfeiçoado ao ponto de ser um caça de projeto excelente, equipando vários esquadrões de elite da Aliança Galáctica. No entanto, nunca conseguiu alcançar a popularidade da X-Wing. História A república introduziu o E-Wing durante a campanha para reconstruir o Império derrotado. O caça mais tarde serviu na luta contra o Palpatine "ressuscitado". Construído com armas de última geração, escudos e sistemas de propulsão de última geração, o caça era bem poderoso e desenvolvido. Foi concebido como um caça de escolta que poderia também ser usado como uma nave de assalto de média distância. Tinha velocidade suficiente para combater os caças TIE e melhor blindagem do que outros caças da Nova República, incluindo a X-Wing. Eles também foram usados pela Aliança da Federações Galácticas Livres durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, nos confrontos iniciais com Corellia. Desenvolvimento O E-Wing teve alguns problemas iniciais relativos à colocação dos lasers de asa próximo dos motores de popa. O gás Tibanna sintético, utilizado pelos lasers tendia a deteriorar-se em altas velocidades, que rapidamente tornaram estas armas quase inúteis (diminuindo o poder de fogo da arma por um terço). Os engenheiros rebeldes conseguiram uma solução temporária durante a ofensiva do Devastador de Mundos em Mon Calamari. Estes problemas foram finalmente resolvidos e o caça passou a integrar as frotas da Nova república. Quatro modelos principais parecem ter sido desenvolvidos; O último (série IV) foi introduzido durante a captura de Coruscant pelos Yuuzhan Vong. Naquele ponto da guerra, o X-Wing XJ foi equipando rapidamente a maioria dos esquadrões durante a expansão militar em massa; Os E-Wings mais sofisticados talvez tenha sido limitados ao uso de alguns esquadrões de elite. A série IV do E-Wing permaneceu em serviço durante a transição da Nova república para a Aliança Galáctica, e continuou em operação na época da Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Aparições *Dark Empire (Primeira aparição) *Empire's End *Crimson Empire *Darksaber *Planet of Twilight *Before the Storm *Shield of Lies *Tyrant's Test *Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones *Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial *Balance Point *Edge of Victory I: Conquest *Edge of Victory II: Rebirth *Star by Star *Dark Journey * Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream * Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand *Destiny's Way *Ylesia *The Unifying Force *Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen *Betrayal *Exile (Apenas Mencionado) Fontes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/A_Guide_to_the_Star_Wars_Universe_%28Second_Edition%29 A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition] *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Insider "Straight from the Horse's Mouth"—''Star Wars Insider 36'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 75'' (EWI1-2, E-Wing Starfighter) *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Starships_of_the_Galaxy_%28Saga_Edition%29 Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition] *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Databank E-wing starfighter in the Databank Categoria:Produtos da FreiTek, Inc Categoria:Classes de caças estelares